<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust Boy by vagusnerve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454174">Dust Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagusnerve/pseuds/vagusnerve'>vagusnerve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>An Arcane Faith - Avi Burton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mostly), Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, canon compliant but also vacuums exist now, i'm covering my bases here, ish, this is absolute crack asdhljkasdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagusnerve/pseuds/vagusnerve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilyanna has made a new purchase</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ilyanna Augyr &amp; Di Caron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dust Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilyanna turned on the vacuum cleaner. Di started running.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this will go down in history as my best written piece of work, i'm calling it rn. also go follow the author of aaf @avi-burton-writing on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>